Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring By Snow
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day. merayakan malam tahun baru dengan kekasih dengan menonton kembang api, itu hal yang biasa. bagaimana jika merayakan kembang api bertaburkan salju di atas tubuh kekasihmu? itu hal yang luar biasa.


"Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day"

~=xXx=~

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

~=xXx=~

Rate : M

~=xXx=~

By : Akaneko

~=xXx=~

Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring By Snow

~=xXx=~

WARNING : YAOI, OOC, OC, AU, Lemon, Mature, typo. **DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ!!! FOR ADULT ONLY**

~=xXx=~

Bulan Desember. Di mana di beberapa tempat mengalami musim dingin yang diselimuti salju putih bersih yang berkilauan. Walaupun begitu, banyak orang yang menyambut musim itu. Tak perduli akan dinginnya yang menusuk kulit. Justru dengan adanya dingin, tentu banyak orang yang akan mencari kehangatan karenanya. Tak ada hal yang tak bermakna di dunia ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Konoha?

Sebuah kota besar yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan Negeri 'Hi' itu kini tengah ramai untuk menyambut malam tahun baru yang akan datang. Banyak orang lalu lalang di jalan-jalan sehingga kota itu tampak begitu hidup. Mereka tampak antusias mempersiapkan segalanya. Entah itu perayaan, kencan, berkumpul bersama keluarga, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya, untuk beberapa orang yang ada, mereka tampak tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Misalkan saja, seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang _Wizard_ level A dari klan Uchiha yang memang terkenal sebagai garis keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan _Wizard_ yang amat besar. Pemuda tampan yang sangat digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis di Konoha ini memiliki sifat yang dingin terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas klan Uchiha yang memang bersifat arogan.

Sasuke kembali beringsut di dalam selimut hangatnya agar terhindar dari udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat. Sasuke mencoba membalik tubuhnya lagi tapi terasa sulit dan berat. Pasti ada yang salah, pikirnya. Perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris mata obsidiannya yang kelam. Memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Disudut matanya, dia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu. Tunggu, berbulu? Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu menindih tubuhnya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya marah.

Sosok yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak mengantuk dari atas selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan tiga buah garis halus disetiap pipinya dan memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah berbulu keemasan menampakan iris biru langitnya. Dia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Hehe… Ohayou, Teme…" sapanya.

Pemuda pirang itu adalah _Magic_ _Pet_ milik Sasuke yang bernama Naruto.

_Magic_ _Pet_ merupakan partner yang sangat penting bagi seorang _Wizard_. Semua _Wizard_ harus memilikinya untuk membantunya dalam berbagai pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. _Magic Pet_ dapat berubah ke dalam wujud manusia jika dia memiliki _Wizard_ sebagai majikannya. Mereka harus melakukan perjanjian darah sebagai pasangan _Wizard_ dan _Magic Pet_ yang saling membutuhkan. _Wizard_ membutuhkan kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki oleh _Magic Pet_, dan _Magic Pet_ membutuhkan energi sang _Wizard_ sebagai 'makanannya' sehari-hari.

Rahasia bagi mereka, Naruto bukanlah _Magic Pet_ level A biasa. Tapi dia _Magic Pet_ level AA yang Sasuke dapatkan di luar Konoha dengan melakukan transaksi dengan seorang _Dark Wizard_ misterius. Perbedaan Naruto dengan _Magic Pet_ lainnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto sudah bisa berubah dalam wujud manusia. Entah bagaimana, bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Padahal syarat _Magic Pet_ agar dapat berubah dalam wujud manusia harus memiliki _Wizard_ sebagai majikannya. Dan harus menggunakan 'Evolution Card' yang hanya dapat digunakan satu kali agar bisa merubahnya.

Walaupun begitu, karena Naruto merupakan _Magic Pet_ yang spesial, Sasuke harus menghabiskan 30% dari energinya untuk memberi 'makan' Naruto. Biasanya untuk _Magic_ _Pet_ biasa hanya membutuhkan 10% hingga 15% energi dari _Wizard_ pemiliknya. Dan itu membutuhkan Mana(1) 30% dari total Mana yang dimiliki seorang _Wizard_. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang harus memberikan 30% energinya pada Naruto? Tentu saja membutuhkan Mana yang sangat banyak. Bisa-bisa Mana Sasuke sudah habis terlebih dahulu sebelum digunakannya untuk memakai _Magic_. Tapi ternyata Sasuke memiliki solusi dari masalahnya.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, Dobe. Kenapa kau tidur di atas tubuhku? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas tubuh Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Tadinya, aku ingin membangunkanmu agar kita bisa pergi menuju Ichiraku ramen. Soalnya kemarin aku melihat bahwa Ichiraku ramen hanya akan buka sampai pukul 2 siang saja. Aku ingin makan ramen, Teme," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah tidur di atas tubuhku?"

"Karena udaranya terlalu dingin, tanpa sadar aku jadi mengantuk kembali dan akhirnya tertidur."

Sasuke diam memandang Naruto yang masih menunjukan wajah mengantuk. Tangan putihnya menyentuh telinga rubah Naruto yang muncul.

"Lalu kenapa telinga dan ekor rubahmu muncul?"

"Hehe… Sepertinya aku sedikit lapar," sahut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan diri dengan Naruto masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium bibir mungil kemerahan Naruto. Sedangkan _Magic Pet_ pirang itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari sang majikan.

Sesungguhnya, mereka tak hanya sekedar berciuman. Tapi Sasuke sedang menyalurkan energinya pada Naruto. Ya, inilah cara Sasuke memberikan energinya pada Naruto tanpa harus membuang-buang Mana-nya. Selain menghemat Mana, dia juga dapat menikmati bibir mungil kemerahan Naruto yang memang menggoda baginya. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai cara Sasuke ini. Rahasia mereka berdua dari dunia luar yang melarang seorang _Wizard_ memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan Magic Pet-nya. Hubungan itu merupakan hal yang tabu dalam dunia ini. Karena _Magic Pet_ seharusnya berada di bawah kendali seorang _Wizard_.

Tak sampai semenit, Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya dari bibir Naruto setelah merasakan telinga rubah Naruto telah kembali menjadi telinga manusia. Begitu juga dengan ekornya yang telah menghilang. Dan dia langsung menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

"Teme! Aku belum kenyang!" seru Naruto marah.

"Nanti saja kita teruskan, Dobe. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku untuk pergi ke kedai Ichiraku ramen?" ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Ah… Iya. Tapi kapan kau akan memberikan energimu lagi padaku, Teme? Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan sampai besok," ucap Naruto sedikit lemas.

"Nanti malam, Dobe."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, ayo kita siap-siap menuju Ichiraku!" seru Naruto yang langsung ceria.

Perubahan hatinya memang mudah sekali berubah jika mendengar hal-hal yang disukainya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Tanpa memperdulikan _Magic Pet_ kesayangannya itu, Sasuke melengang menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan menggunakan air hangat di wastafel toliet. Sedangkan Naruto menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan Sasuke dan mantel serta syal yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pergi nanti.

~=xXx=~

Saat ini di dalam rumah mewah ini, hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Naruto saja. Sesungguhnya keluarga Uchiha memiliki banyak pembantu yang siap melayani mereka kapan saja. Tapi karena tahun baru yang akan datang, Sasuke memerintahkan seluruh pembantu yang ada di rumahnya untuk libur selama beberapa hari. Entah dia baik hati pada para pembantu itu, atau karena dia tidak ingin diganggu di hari-hari terakhir dalam menyambut tahun baru ini. Yang mana saja sama saja.

Padahal bisa saja dia mengikuti keluarganya yang berpesta dengan keluarga _Wizard_ hebat lainnya. Atau mengikuti acara malam tahun baru bersama dengan teman-temannya dan gadis-gadis yang mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati Uchiha satu ini. Tapi Sasuke tak menginginkan itu semua. Baginya saat ini, asalkan bersama Naruto, itu lebih baik.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke membetulkan syal yang dikenakan Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu tak terlalu merasakan dingin yang menusuk di luar sana. Naruto tertawa kecil mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Ayo."

"Okeeeee…"

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama ketika keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan mungil Naruto dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya agar pemuda pirang itu merasa hangat. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan langkah yang ringan. Dengan riang Naruto melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Orang-orang tampak sibuk untuk menyambut tahun baru. Ada yang membeli banyak makanan, aksesoris, atau mengajak pasangannya berkencan.

Dan tanpa disadari pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ satu itu, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan di dalam kantung mantel sang _Wizard_. Sasuke dan Naruto cukup terkenal sebagai pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ terkuat di Konoha. Dan tentu saja paras mereka yang dapat menarik hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sasuke yang selalu digandrungin oleh banyak wanita dari berbagai kalangan, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang disukai oleh banyak orang. Terutama para Seme yang melihatnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Tak hanya Seme dari kaum _Magic Pet_ sepertinya, bahkan diam-diam manusia biasa dan _Wizard_ juga banyak yang menyukainya.

Mengapa mereka hanya diam-diam mengagumi _Magic Pet_ pirang yang manis itu? Tentu para Seme itu tidak ingin menjadi bara api gosong dikarenakan _Wizard_ pemilik Naruto mengamuk, bukan? Tak ada yang berani melawan Sasuke jika properti miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Bahkan keluarga terdekatnya pun tak berani. Semua orang tahu itu. Jadi, lebih baik tak mencari masalah dengannya atau kematianmu akan ditentukan saat itu juga ditangannya.

~=xXx=~

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang lagi," ucap pelayan kedai dengan ramah.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu karena sudah agak mual mencium bau ramen yang sedikit menusuk karena Naruto memesan hingga 5 mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo. Walaupun sudah bersama selama setengah tahun ini dengannya, Sasuke masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan kecintaan Naruto terhadap makanan yang berlemak itu. Entah bagaimana _Magic Pet_ pirang itu menyukainya, Sasuke masih belum paham. Dan sepertinya dia tak ingin memahaminya.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto sempat berhenti mengikutinya. Dan pada saat itu pula dia dihadang oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis dengan dandanan yang sangat berlebihan. Bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah penggemar Sasuke. Tapi jangan harap pemuda itu akan memberikan respon yang baik pada mereka.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, kami ingin mengajakmu untuk merayakan malam tahun baru ini bersama," ucap seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Di taman kota nanti akan diadakan acara kembang api untuk menyambut tahun baru. Kau mau ikut kan?" kali ini gadis berambut pirang pucat yang mengajaknya dengan pandangan yang genit.

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Dia hanya memandang gadis-gadis dihadapannya dengan dingin. Pengganggu, itulah yang ada dipikirannya mengenai gadis-gadis itu. Dia tidak menyukai suatu hal yang berlebihan seperti makhluk-makhluk ini yang mengenakan baju warna-warni yang tampak norak dengan _make up_ yang menor pula. Karenanya dia selalu bersikap dingin dengan mereka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi dulu. Apa kau tidak ingin pergi dimalam tahun baru ini? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Berbagai bujukan keluar dari mulut gadis-gadis itu, tapi tak sedikitpun Sasuke memperdulikannya. Hingga akhirnya dengan nekat mereka kembali menghadang jalan Sasuke. Dan perbuatan mereka harus mendapatkan _death glare_ miliknya dengan sadis.

"Minggir," ucapnya dingin.

Gadis-gadis itu terpaku di tempat melihat pemuda tampan itu tampak begitu marah. Suara mereka seolah tercekat dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Udara yang dingin kini semakin terasa dingin ketika mereka mendapatkan tatapan dingin yang diberikan oleh si pemuda tampan. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara.

"Teme, kenapa diam di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. Bukankah sejak tadi Naruto berada di belakangnya? Kenapa dia justru bertanya seperti itu? Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Naruto membawa kantung kertas yang mengeluarkan sedikit kepulan asap.

"Dobe, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Oh, ini taiyaki… Tadi aku berhenti di penjual taiyaki di tikungan yang ada di sana," sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk. "Aku ingin ini, tapi karena tak membawa uang, aku bermaksud untuk mengejarmu yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Tapi untung saja paman penjualnya baik hati. Dia memberikan aku 2 potong taiyaki jika aku mau membantunya menjualkan taiyaki ini. Ya sudah, kubantu saja. Ternyata dagangannya langsung terjual habis tak berapa lama setelah aku membantunya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku senang. Hehe…" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sesaat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Tangannya terkepal dengan geram di kedua kantung mantelnya.

"Apakah yang membeli kebanyakan laki-laki?" tanyanya menahan geram.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto polos.

Seperti api yang berkobar, salju di sekitar Sasuke seolah mencair karena aura yang dikeluarkannya terasa mencekam. Gadis-gadis yang berdiri di depannya langsung mundur beberapa langkah sebelum kemarahan Sasuke benar-benar meledak. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menerobos gadis-gadis di depannya dengan langkah cepat.

"Te-Teme! Ada apa, sih?!" seru Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tapi Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto lebih memilih diam juga seperti Sasuke. Percuma saja dia mencak-mencak sendiri jika Sasuke tak akan menanggapinya. Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang berada jauh di belakang mereka memandang dengan heran.

"Sepertinya aku ingin menjadi _Magic Pet_ Sasuke-kun saja."

"Iya, aku juga. Senangnya bisa berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Iya, benar."

Mereka memandang dengan iri melihat kedekatan Naruto yang berstatus sebagai _Magic Pet_ Sasuke. Gadis mana yang tak iri jika melihat orang yang mereka puja ternyata sangat memperhatikan pada _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang berupakan 'bawahannya'. Tentu mereka juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Mengingat Sasuke sangat dingin pada setiap orang tanpa terkecuali. Tapi hanya pada Naruto saja Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Benar-benar membuat iri setiap gadis di Konoha saja.

Kembali pada pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ yang terus berjalan dengan cepat. Ternyata Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali ke rumahnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam, Sasuke langsung mengunci pintunya dan membawa Naruto ke ruang tengah yang luas. Mereka duduk di sofa hitam empuk dan mewah yang ada di sana. Dengan berat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dobe, kau ini…" geram Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau membantu penjual itu menjualkan dagangannya? Dan lagi pembelinya adalah laki-laki semua? Kau ini memang bodoh, ya?" seru Sasuke kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya di dahi Naruto.

"A-aduuuhh… Teme! Sakit, tau!" sungut Naruto. "Memangnya apa salahnya jika aku membantunya? Menolong orang lain itu kan bukan hal yang salah!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tak akan salah kalau saja kau tahu para pembeli itu berbahaya, kau tahu!"

"Kenapa mereka berbahaya? Mereka hanya membeli taiyaki yang kujual!"

"Masalahnya ada di situ, Dobe!"

"Apanya?!"

"Mereka mengincarmu!"

"Mengincar apa maksudmu?!"

"Mereka pasti menyentuhmu kan?!"

Naruto diam sesaat memandang Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tampak sangat marah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan geram. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Sudah kuduga!!! Memang berbahaya meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi!! Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!" seru Sasuke murka.

"Eh… Itu… mereka hanya mencubit pipiku atau mengelus kepalaku. Ada juga beberapa yang mengecup tanganku," sahut Naruto.

"Akan kukutuk mereka… Akan kukutuk… Berani-beraninya menyentuh milikku… Mereka selalu mengambil kesempatan ketika si Dobe ini tak berada di sampingku. Mereka benar-benar cari mati denganku…" desis Sasuke dengan geram sambil mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Sasuke terus saja berbicara dengan nada penuh amarah. Tapi Naruto tak menanggapinya. Pemuda pirang itu justru sedang asyik memakan taiyaki yang tadi dia dapatkan. Sumber masalah yang membuat Sasuke mencak-mencak tak karuan. Dan jangan salahkan Sasuke ketika dia sedang marah-marah seperti itu, Naruto justru menikmati makanan sumber masalah itu dengan wajah tak berdosa. Yah, memang Naruto selalu berwajah seperti itu. Tapi tindakan yang dilakukannya saat ini SANGATLAH SALAH. Karena Sasuke sedang berada dalam temperamental yang tinggi karena objek miliknya telah disentuh-sentuh oleh orang-orang tak dikenalnya. Sedangkan sang objek malah makan dengan tenang?

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam diam. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Teme, kau mau? Enak, lho."

Owh… Sepertinya pemuda manis itu mengatakan hal yang salah di situasi yang salah pula. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menikmati acara makannya.

"Lho? Te-Teme? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jangan ikuti aku sampai kau selesai dengan acara makan bodohmu itu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan geram.

"Oh… Baiklah."

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang terus berjalan menjauhinya sambil tetap melanjutkan acara memakan taiyaki-nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Teme sering marah-marah seperti itu. Kenapa, ya?" gumamnya.

Entah dia benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Jelas-jelas _Wizard_-nya itu kesal karena dirinya juga. Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya? Memang cocok dia mendapat panggilan kesayangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

~=xXx=~

Sudah 5 jam Sasuke berada di dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto meringkuk di luar kamar itu sambil bersandar pada pintu. Naruto tak bisa memasuki kamar Sasuke yang juga merupakan kamarnya. Karena selain dikunci dari dalam oleh pemilik aslinya, kamar itu telah dipasangi _barrier_(2). Sehingga Naruto tak akan bisa masuk jika Sasuke tidak menghentikan _barrier_ yang diaktifkannya.

Sejak tadi Naruto sudah berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi sayang tak ada tanggapan dari dalam. Dia sudah cukup lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Perlahan telinganya berubah menjadi telinga rubah dan muncul ekor di belakang tubuhnya.

"Energiku… sudah hampir habis…" lirihnya lemah.

Jika _Magic Pet_ kehilangan energinya, perlahan wujudnya akan kembali menjadi bentuk hewan. Dan jika sudah dalam bentuk hewan untuk mengembalikannya menjadi wujud manusia, _Wizard_ pemiliknya harus mengorbankan 75% energi dari total yang dimilikinya. _Magic Pet_ masih bisa bertahan selama 24 jam, tapi jika lebih dari itu dia tidak diberi energi oleh _Wizard_ pemiliknya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia akan mati.

"Teme… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah… tapi… jika menurutmu aku salah… kumohon… maafkan aku…" ucap Naruto lemah.

Dan perlahan mata biru itu terpejam. Tangan kecoklatannya terkulai dengan lemah di atas lantai yang dingin. Dia tertidur di depan pintu kamar yang terkunci. Agar energinya tak terkuras, dengan cara tidurlah dia bisa menghemat tenaganya hingga Sasuke dapat memberikan energinya.

Tak berapa lama dia tertidur, pintu itu terbuka. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas itu hampir saja terjatuh membentur lantai dingin jika saja tangan kekar milik Sasuke tak menahannya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh mungil yang lemah itu dalam dekapannya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau memang bodoh, Dobe."

~=xXx=~

"Nngh…"

Naruto mengerang perlahan. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata biru cerahnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata telah berada di dalam kamar. Ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang. Hanya lampu yang berada di kedua sisi ranjang saja yang menyala. Itu berarti malam telah menjelang. Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit walaupun kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap kearah jendela kamar.

"Teme…" panggilnya lirih.

Sosok Sasuke yang tadi sedang memutar-mutar gelas yang dipegangnya langsung terdiam. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah, Dobe."

Naruto sedikit ragu untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang itu. Pasalnya energinya sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak akan memberikan energi padanya jika dia tidak menuruti perintah _Wizard_ egois itu. Dengan tertatih-tatih kaki yang lemas Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke. Saat telah sampai dihadapan pemuda emo itu, Sasuke menarik tangan tan Naruto perlahan dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya menghadap pada dirinya.

"Teme…" lirih Naruto terdengar memohon.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaian menggoda. Jari-jari dinginnya mengelus lembut pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Dobe…" lirih Sasuke sedikit mendesah.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tangan putihnya menarik kepala Naruto agar bersandar di bahunya. Lalu dia mengelus rambut pirang halus itu perlahan dan berbisik lembut di telinga rubahnya.

"Apa kau dapat mendengarnya?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Sasuke sedikit mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ada banyak suara di luar sana."

Naruto terdiam dan benar yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Di luar sana terdengar suara-suara yang sangat banyak. Seperti banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat. Mereka terdengar sedang tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya.

"Aku dengar…" ucap Naruto lirih. "Mereka sedang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi akan pergantian tahun, Dobe. Mereka sedang merayakannya," sahut Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto di lehernya.

"Nngh…" erang Naruto.

"Kau tahu, setiap manusia menggantungkan sebuah harapan untuk menyambut datangnya hari dan tahun baru yang akan menjelang. Berharap semua hal yang mereka dapatkan menjadi jauh lebih baik," ujar Sasuke di pundak kecil Naruto. "Harapan yang terlalu sederhana."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Memandang ke dalam bola mata safir milik _Magic Pet_ manis kesayangannya itu. Dibelainya lembut pipi Naruto.

"Harapanku tak sesederhana itu. Bagiku… asalkan ada dirimu selalu, semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Dan berharap kita akan selalu bersama, Dobe," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan sangat manis. Sehingga membuat hati Sasuke untuk menyerah pada pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. Dan dia mencium bibir kemerahan milik Naruto. Terasa begitu lembut. Tangan kecoklatan Naruto melingkar di leher putih Sasuke. Memperdalam ciuman mereka agar Naruto dapat menghisap energi Sasuke lebih banyak lagi. Energi yang mengalir diantar bibir mereka yang saling menyatu terasa begitu lembut. Membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang dibuatnya. Dia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak tadi pagi. Menahan diri agar tidak membuat _mood_ Sasuke memburuk, dan penantiannya kini setimpal dengan hasil yang didapatkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepas ciumannya dan memandang Sasuke seraya tersenyum manis. Dapat dilihat kini telinga dan ekor rubahnya telah menghilang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Teme," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dobe…" ucap Sasuke terpotong. "Kau 'makan' terlalu banyak. Hampir sebagian energiku kau hisap," dengusnya.

"Habisnya kau membuatku kelaparan hingga membuatku pingsan seperti itu. Salahmu," ujar Naruto mencibir.

"Dasar," dengus Sasuke. "Baiklah. Kau sudah 'makan' kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berarti kini kaulah yang harus memberiku 'makan', Dobe."

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu, turunkan aku," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Pertama, kita akan melakukannya di sini."

"Apa? Kau yakin? Tapi, Teme…"

"_No protesting, Dobe."_

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto dan menyapu semua yang ada di dalamnya. Sasuke sudah sering sekali mencium bibir lembut ini, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa bosan dengannya. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Semakin dia bersentuhan dengan bibir itu, semakin dia ingin menikmatinya lebih jauh lagi. Dia sudah tercandu akan rasa itu.

"Ng… Ngh… Nnngh…"

Naruto mengerang tertahan oleh ciuman ketika tangan dingin Sasuke menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakannya dan membelai lembut kulit halusnya. Membuat tangan itu agar dapat menyentuhnya lebih jauh, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Kini jari-jari dingin itu bersentuhan dengan tonjolan di dada Naruto. Sehingga membuat tubuh mungil itu merasakan sensasi getaran yang nikmat. Tak hanya itu, jari-jari itu memainkannya dengan sangat menggoda membuat tubuh Naruto terus tersentak karenanya.

"Nn… Ngh… Mmm…"

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang merona merah dengan setengah terpejam. Menandakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu menikmati permainan kecil yang dilakukannya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menelusuri leher jenjang kecoklatan itu dengan bibirnya yang basah. Menghisapnya lembut hingga membekas tanda miliknya. Hanya pada Naruto dia memberikan tanda kepemilikannya. Tak akan pernah dia memberikannya pada orang lain. Yang menjadi miliknya hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Aah… Haah… Sa-Sasuke…"

Naruto mendesah keras ketika tangan Sasuke telah turun ke arah bawah dan membelai lembut selangkangan Naruto. Tak puas hanya itu, dia mulai berani menyusupkannya ke dalam celana yang dikenakan Naruto. Menyentuh 'sesuatu' di sana yang dicarinya. Menyentuh dengan lembut lalu menggenggamnya. Kembali membuat Naruto mengerang lebih keras. Sasuke dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang disentuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras, menegang dan mulai membesar. Dia menyeringai ketika mendapatkan reaksi yang sesuai dari Naruto.

Bibir dinginnya mengecup tonjolan sebelah kanan Naruto dan tangan satunya memainkan sebelah kirinya. Tangan kanannya pun tak tinggal diam. Semakin diremasnya kejantanan Naruto yang tak lebih dari genggamannya. Memainkannya begitu menggoda dan membuat Naruto semakin mendesah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke… Ah… Anngh… Sasu…" desahnya sambil meremas rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih. Tak lama lagi mungkin akan mencapai akhirnya. Tapi Sasuke tak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Mempermainkannya terlebih dahulu akan terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu menggairahkan menikmati setiap permainan yang diberikannya, membuatnya terlihat sangat indah. Tangan Sasuke semakin lihai memainkan temponya sehingga membuat Naruto semakin mendesah-desah dengan nikmatnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tepat sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan semua hasratnya, Sasuke menghentikan permainan tangannya.

"Te-Teme… Aah… Teme… Tidaak…" desahnya putus asa.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Desahan manja yang membangkitkan gairahnya itulah yang sangat disukainya pada Naruto. Membuat hasratnya semakin melonjak dan memberikan getaran lebih untuk daerah di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya kini menopang pinggang Naruto dan mengesekkannya dengan selangkangannya. Membuat mereka merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari yang pernah mereka rasakan. 'Sesuatu' yang mengeras di sana saling beradu berbalutkan kain yang menutupinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dobe?"

"A-aku… aku… angh… aku ingin… bercinta denganmu… Sasuke… haah…" sahutnya diantara desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bercinta? Benarkah?"

"Aah… I-iya… Nngh…"

"Kalau begitu… tunjukkan padaku… seberapa besar kau ingin bercinta denganku."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang telah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu yang membara di dalam dirinya. Pemuda manis itu langsung melumat bibir dingin Sasuke. Tangan kecoklatannya menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menyusupkannya ke dalam balik celana yang dikenakannya. Menuntunnya untuk meremas sedikit di sana.

"Kumohon… Sasuke… Haah… Ah… Aku… aku ingin… ungh… bercinta denganmu…" ucapnya merengek dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Dilumatnya kembali bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Tangannya yang berada di dalam celana Naruto juga tak tinggal diam. Memanjakannya dengan sangat menggoda sehingga membuat Naruto tak dapat mengerang dengan bebas karena tertahan ciuman Sasuke. Lalu mereka melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau ingin yang lebih, Dobe?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Kembali Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Digendongnya tubuh Naruto yang telah pasrah padanya menuju ranjang mereka berdua. Hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Ditaruhnya tubuh mungil itu perlahan di atas ranjang. Sasuke melumat kembali bibir Naruto sebelum melakukannya lebih jauh. Dia melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto tanpa terkecuali. Menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang polos. Ekspresinya yang menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari itu terlihat menyilaukan di mata obsidian Sasuke. Dengan ujung jarinya menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh yang haus akan sentuhan itu dari dada bidang kecoklatannya. Lalu perlahan turun ke bawah menelusurinya dengan seksama. Dan berhenti tepat di kejantanan Naruto yang telah berdiri tegak sempurna.

"Uaahh… Sasuke…"

Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke menyentuh ujung kepala kejantanannya yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusap-usapnya perlahan dan menggoda. Membuat ujung lubang itu mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit cairan putih bening membasahi jari-jari Sasuke. mengalir turun melewati batang kejantanannya.

"Teme… Uuh… Ngh… Cukup…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Temeee~ Angh… Jangan… main-main lagi… Haah…"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Naruto merengek seperti itu. Dipikirnya Naruto benar-benar ingin menghentikannya. Tapi, itu berarti Naruto sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam lubang kegairahan terdalamnya dan berada di bawah kendali Sasuke.

"Dobe, kakimu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ungh…"

Naruto melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat semua yang ada pada tubuh bawah Naruto. Kejantannya yang menegang dengan cairan bening mengalir perlahan dari ujungnya melewati buah zakarnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke dapat melihat 'lubang' surga yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Dia menyodorkan jari tangannya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto mengerti akan hal itu dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan 3 jari tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, melumurinya dengan saliva Naruto. Lidah Naruto menyapu jari-jari Sasuke dengan lihainya. Melihat Naruto yang tampak menikmati permainan lidahnya pada jari-jari tangannya, membuat Sasuke juga ikut terangsang lebih lagi. Celana yang dikenakannya terasa semakin sempit dan menyesakkan. Ingin rasanya dia segera membuka penghalang kebebasan hasratnya itu dan menikmati setiap mili tubuh Naruto.

"Hmph… Mmh… Ungh… Hngh…"

Sasuke menikmati yang dilakukannya ketika lidah terlatihnya memanjakan kejantanan Naruto yang menganggur. Mengecup ujung kepalanya perlahan lalu menjilatnya tepat di lubang kejantanan itu yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Rasa asin menyebar di lidahnya ketika mencicipi rasa Naruto. Dan perlahan turun menyapu batang kejantanannya. Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam. Dengan lembut memainkan buah zakar mungil milik Naruto. Kini rongga mulutnya telah penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto. Melahapnya hingga sampai ke pangkalnya. Lidahnya mulai melakukan tugasnya untuk memanjakan alat vital Naruto. Dengan tambahan hisapan yang kuat dan gigitan kecil di sana-sini berhasil membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan karena tertutup jari-jari tangan Sasuke di mulutnya. Tubuh itu menggeliat resah dengan permainan yang diberikan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya dan jarinya dari mulut Naruto.

"Aaaahh… Aaah… Sasu-Sa-Sasukeee…"

Naruto mengerang ketika jari tengah Sasuke telah menyusup ke dalam 'lubang' bawah tubuhnya. Menggerakkannya keluar dan masuk perlahan dengan sedikit putaran. Sasuke menikmati hal yang dilakukannya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang merona merah seperti buah kesukaannya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika kejantanan miliknya yang berada di dalam 'lubang' itu. Jari kedua dimasukkan dan membuat Naruto kembali mengerang keras. Sasuke semakin berani melakukannya lebih lagi hingga jari ketiganya yang menyusup masuk. Keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tak lambat dan sesekali melakukan gerakan zig-zag atau memutar jari-jarinya agar dapat mempermudah aksesnya nanti.

"Aaanngh… Sasuke… di sana… Ah…"

Kembali Sasuke menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada prostat Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang nikmat dengan keras. Seolah tubuhnya melayang dalam kenikmatan. Dikeluarkannya jari-jari panjangnya dari 'lubang' Naruto. Dan menggantinya dengan kejantan miliknya yang telah menegang dengan tegap. Siap memasuki liang kenikmatan yang akan dimasukinya. Kedua kaki Naruto ditopangnya dipundaknya. Membuatnya dapat memasuki 'lubang' Naruto dengan mudah dengan dituntun tangannya. Perlahan Sasuke menekankan kejantanannya agar dapat masuk ke dalam 'lubang' Naruto.

"Hyaaah… Sa-Sasuke… Nng… Nngh… Aah…"

"Nngh… Naruto…"

Panas. Tubuh bawah mereka terasa begitu panas membara. Sasuke dapat merasakan dinding-dinding 'lubang' Naruto menghimpitnya begitu kencang. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali. Sudah setengah dari kejantanan Sasuke yang telah dilahap oleh 'lubang' kenikmatan Naruto. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke telah tertanam di dalamnya tepat mengenai titik terdalam kenikmatannya. Membuat Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras sekali. Dapat dirasakannya kejantanan Sasuke yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

Bibir dingin itu melumat bibir kemerahan menggoda milik Naruto dengan panuh nafsu. Membuatnya agar sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda pirang itu di bawah sana. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil melihat Naruto mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kecoklatannya di leher Sasuke.

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Sasuke mulai menarik kejantanannya keluar perlahan hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan keras dia menghentakan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam prostat Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang keras dan langsung melepas sesi ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan. Lagi Sasuke menarik dan menghentakan kejantanannya pada tubuh Naruto. Berkali-kali dia melakukannya dengan tempo permainan yang semakin cepat.

"Aah… Ahh… Nngh… Ngh… Sasu… Uah… Sasuke…"

Lihatlah wajah Naruto yang sangat bergairah itu. Begitu menikmati permainan Sasuke yang telah disuguhkannya. Menikmati setiap hentakan yang menghasilkan erangan hasrat yang sedang melambung tinggi. Membuatnya merasakan seolah tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang di antara udara. Tak hanya menghasilkan desahan, erangan dan rintihan untuk meminta semua kenikmatan yang akan diberikan padanya. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua dengan diselingi hembusan nafas yang berat dan hangat.

Diantara nyanyian desahan dan erangan kenikmatan yang mereka suarakan dalam bercinta, Sasuke dapat mendengar sorak-sorai di luar sana yang sedang merayakan _countdown_ tahun baru dengan menyalakan kembang api. Bias cahaya yang berasal dari kembang api yang bertaburkan di angkasa itu membuat tubuh Naruto yang berkeringat tampak berkilauan. Begitu indah. Tak ada bedanya dengan kembang api biasanya. Bahkan jauh lebih menarik kelihatannya.

Tak perlu mengikuti acara di luar sana. Sasuke juga bisa menikmati malam pergantian tahunnya dengan cara yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Melihat kembang api di bawah langit kelam di sana bersama sang kekasih, itu hal yang biasa. Bagaimana jika menikmati kembang api yang terpantul di atas tubuh kekasihmu berpadukan dengan ekspresi dan desahan nikmatnya? Tak kalah dengan yang biasa, bukan? Bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari itu. Membangkitkan gairahmu menuju surga dunia dimana hanya kau dan dia yang dapat merasakannya. Tak ada campur tangan orang lain yang menghalangimu.

"Sa-Sasu… Aah… Ah… Sasu… Aku… Haaah… Aku sudah… Hiii… Hyaaaaaahh…"

Dirasakannya otot-otot Naruto mengencang dan menjepit kejantanan Sasuke begitu eratnya. Bersamaan dengan itu dilihatnya Naruto telah mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih kental keluar dan membasahi tubuh kecoklatannya yang penuh akan peluh. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk membiarkan Naruto menikmati masa klimaksnya dengan tenang.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat ini. Tubuhnya yang penuh akan peluh keringat yang berkilauan dan berlumuran cairan putihnya sendiri dengan wajah yang merona merah dan nafas berat yang memburu. Bagaikan kembang api yang bertaburkan salju di luar sana.

"Indah sekali…" gumam Sasuke.

"Ngh… Sa-Sasuke…" desah Naruto.

Diciumnya dengan lembut bibir kemerahan itu. Lalu berbisik menggoda di telinganya.

"_We're not done yet, Dobe.__ See? I haven't cum yet. You have to make me cum properly, too."_

"Aah… Sasukeee… Sasuke… Ah… Aah…"

Bibir dingin itu menelusuri leher kecoklatan Naruto dengan tangannya yang memanjakan kejantanan Naruto. Membangkitkan kembali gairahnya untuk mencapai surga dunia sekali lagi. Dan kali ini mereka akan melakukannya bersama. Begitu melepaskan bibir dan tangannya dari kulit erotis itu, Sasuke kembali menghentakan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam prostat Naruto. Menyerangnya dengan kenikmatan dengan rasa yang jauh lebih besar. Dan yang dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu hanya mengerang sekeras yang dia bisa karena terus dimanjakan oleh kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Dilebarkannya kaki mungil itu agar dia dapat menyetubuhi Naruto dengan leluasa. Dan permainan mereka sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dapat dilihat dengan wajah mereka yang semakin merona merah meneteskan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka semakin memburu dengan berat dan terputus-putus. Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing ketika dia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang sudah berada diambang kenikmatannya. Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal itu semakin mempercepat tempo yang dimainkannya. Hinga dirasakannya tubuh Naruto mulai mengejang.

"Sasu… Aaaaaaahhh…"

"Nngh… Naruto…"

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, mereka melepaskan hasrat mereka. Merasakan kenikmatan menjalari setiap inci tubuh mereka. Benih-benih hasrat Sasuke dimuntahkannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan Naruto mengeluarkannya membasahi tubuh mereka berdua yang telah kelelahan dalam bercinta. Peluh dan cairan putih bercampur menjadi satu dan menjadikannya perpaduan keindahan yang hanya dapat dinikmati oleh mereka berdua saja.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto. Dapat dilihat bagaimana cairan putih miliknya mengalir keluar dari liang tubuh Naruto. Lalu tubuh Naruto yang tampak indah berlumuran cairannya sendiri. Mengalir turun dari atas kulit tubuhnya dan menetes mencapai sprei putih yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terkena cairan putihnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa di mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Aah… Sasuke…" desah Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dijilatnya sisa-sisa cairan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. Membersihkannya hingga dia dapat melihat keindahan wajah pemuda pirang yang merona merah itu. Lalu diciumnya bibir Naruto penuh kelembutan.

"Di tahun yang baru ini… aku harap dapat terus seperti ini denganmu, Naruto. Menikmati setiap detik waktuku hanya bersamamu. Selamanya…" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Sasuke…" sahut Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya sambil memeluk leher Sasuke.

Mereka merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan nyamannya. Dan Sasuke menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Dia mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambut halusnya dan memberikan rasa tenang pada mereka.

"Sasuke, harapanku di tahun baru ini… biarkan aku menjadi milikmu tanpa ada yang menggantikanku di hatimu," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Ya…" sahutnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Dengkuran nafas yang lembut dapat dirasakan Sasuke ketika Naruto mulai menyamankan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Terlelap dengan pulas menampakan kepolosan yang ada pada dirinya. Dieratkannya pelukan untuk pemuda pirang yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya itu. Membuat mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain diantara kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

"Happy New Year, Dobe…"

-

-

OWARI

-

-

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!!!

-

-

A/N :

(1) Mana = istilah dalam menyebut suatu kekuatan yang bersifat magis.

(2) Barrier = pelindung dalam bentuk 3 dimensi. Istilah jepangnya _kekkai_. Berbeda dengan _shield_ yang biasanya berbentuk pelindung datar.

~=xXx=~

Yaaaaa… maafkan Neko yang udah telat publish fict gaje dan nista ini… T^T;

Niatnya kemaren malem pas setelah perayaan tahun baru, tapi ternyata ga sempet. Maafkan Neko kalo fict ini gaje banget. Udah gitu kalo kurang hot maafin ya? Otaknya lagi setengah jalan nih. Padahal udah baca2 doujin SasuNaru yang Neko kumpulin, tapi masih kurang puas… *sigh*

Neko dapet inspirasi ini dari berbagai macem game online RPG yang Neko mainin. RO, RF, Seal, PW, dll.

Oh ya, nama "Nieranthas" yg jd tema-nya itu sebenarnya ga ada arti apa-apa. Itu nama buatan Neko sendiri. Cuma sebuah dunia fantasy dimana hanya anak seautis Neko yg menciptakannya. Hahahahaha… XDD *ketawa nista*

Jd, mulai sekarang, kalo Neko buat fict dgn genre fantasy, Neko bakal pake kata "Nieranthas" di depannya. ^^

MIND TO REVIEW?

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


End file.
